Lady Gisborne
by Voldivoice
Summary: Marian doesn't go to steal from Guy the day before her wedding, so she doesn't get stabbed. Instead, she questions the common people about Guy and Robin's past and learns the truth. She decides regardless of whether the King has returned to England, she will marry Sir Guy to make the people of Nottingham's lives better. Because if not for a tragedy, Guy could have been Robin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood BBC, if so, it would have been called Guy of Gisborne BBC, because I love him! **

**Author's Note: Throughout the series I thought that Marian and Guy made a much better couple than Marian and Robin, plus, Richard Armitage is a nice hunk of man. So, Marian decides to stay in Knighton rather than rob Guy the night before her wedding, so she doesn't get stabbed, and she goes through with marrying Guy. Much doesn't turn up until after the wedding, but by then Marian has already made up her mind. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: A long awaited wedding **

The gown was beautiful, she had to admit, but she had donned it like a funeral robe rather than a wedding dress. The lady servants had tittered excitedly, joking with one another about the prowess of her groom as they wove her hair and attached the veil. Marian had smiled accordingly, a bride should be happy. But she was conflicted, she had loved one man since she was a child, it was pure and sweet and innocent. The one she was marrying elicited a completely different reaction, he made her hot and cold, angry and sad, she hated the majority of what he stood for, but she had seen the examples of his kindness. The times he had shown her kindness had made her happier than she had been in years.

Marian knew that Guy cared for her deeply, she had never thought him capable of such emotion but it was true. He had never forsaken her love to run off and fight a war, asked her to act contrary to her nature for an absent King. Marian would always be loyal to King Richard, John was a pretender and Sheriff Vaisey was a cruel, power hungry mad man. But this was not the impression she had of Guy. Guy didn't believe that John should be King, he only wanted to secure himself a future, one that had been denied him by the seizure of his families estates by King Richard. In that, Marian could not completely fault him, her enquiries in the village of Locksley had revealed troubling information about Guy's past and his connection with Robin.

The common people often know more of what occurs than the nobles. Robin had framed Guy for the near-death of a workman when they were children. Guy's father had returned from the crusades with Leprosy, he had been banished from the village. Guy's mother had then died in a house fire along with Robin's father and it was rumoured that they had been lovers. The crown had then seized Guy's inheritance to fund the crusades. Guy was left alone with his sister, Isabella, a girl of 8. Robin had retained his inheritance and was gifted part of Guy's. So much tragedy for such a young boy, he had been 14. Guy's resentment of King Richard and Robin, in this new context, was almost understandable.

If but for a few tragedies, Guy could have been Robin and Robin could have been Guy.

Marian always felt there was a part of Guy that wanted to do the right thing, deep down, that had been smothered by years of conditioning. Marian saw this part of him when he smiled at her, gave her a gift, and especially when he felt the need to explain his actions to her. Not many men would feel the need to explain themselves to a woman. He had been so happy when she agreed to marry him; his anger at her possible betrayal with the necklace had been true joy at her acceptance. The bravado of anger and revenge he purported was to conceal the pain and loneliness he felt, and his fear of abandonment.

Robin had never needed her like Guy did. Robin, so assured his was the only way to do things, so confident in his own superiority. He never asked her for her opinion; he assumed they would agree on everything. He never felt the need to explain his actions or apologise for what he did. Robin just assumed that she would wait for him, she'd waited for him during his boyish crusade, been resentful when he returned only to forsake her again. It had begun to dawn on Marian that although she loved Robin, and he her, he would never put her first. She was someone he just expected to wait, to put her life on hold. He never sought her affections as Guy did, never treated her as a woman like Guy, acknowledged her individuality, her strength. To Robin, she would always be the girl he left behind, the 16-year-old who had wept as he left. She was 21 now and nearly passed a marriageable age. Her father was getting older, his health failing, and he wished her to marry so she would be secure, safe. Guy had offered her a future, a stable home with a man who genuinely cared for her. Robin had offered her nothing but hope and a dream than may never come, he had never grown up.

So, as they began the carriage ride to the church, Marian made a decision. It didn't matter if King Richard had returned or not, she would marry Guy today. Her presence seemed to make him strive to be better; she wanted to get to know that man. The priest had spoken often of self sacrifice for the greater good, she would sacrifice herself to Guy, in the hope that she could make his, and everyone elses lives better.

The sacrifices wouldn't be easy; she would have to give up her identity as the Night Watchman. When she had mulled these considerations over in her last night in her father's home she had decided against breaking into Guy's house for his savings. She had thought it would be her "final fling" before she was married, but her father had been ill, and it was her last night with him as a single woman. She allowed sentimentality to take its hold, and instead she had spent the time talking with the people of Knighton, who she would soon leave for Locksley, and had learned the disturbing truth of Guy's and Robin's past.

No more games of love with Robin; she would be a wife, and one day...a mother. She would have influence over one of the most powerful men in Nottingham, and hopefully be able to use it for the good of the people. She could do more within the marital home to improve the lives of the poor than cloaked giving out bread.

Marian would become Lady Gisborne.

...

The closer to the church she came the more firm her resolve was. She alighted from the carriage to cheers and claps from the common people, who were all lined up outside the church to catch a glimpse of the noble bride. Marian's father was with her until this point, then kissed her hand and went to his meeting with the Sheriff; he would not be there to give her away. She regretted this, but Vaisey had made a reception for the King in Nottingham and the Lords had to attend.

After her father left her ladies helped her tidy veil and she was about to move towards the church when she saw Guy coming out to meet her.

They were now face to face.

"You're not supposed to be here"

Guy looked affronted.

"Who is?"

Ah, so he didn't understand.

"You're supposed to be in there, waiting for me. Have you never been to a wedding?"

Guy didn't seem to care.

"You look beautiful; I am truly the luckiest man in England."

It was not just a platitude, Guy meant it.

Marian felt herself blush underneath her veil. She wasn't usually prone to such behaviour.

"Go on in then; otherwise you won't get to see me walk down the aisle."

Guy nodded to her and an almost boyish grin came over his face, it made him look a decade younger. He walked slightly faster than was dignified into the church. Marian found her lip quirking; he was so excited, genuinely happy that she was here, with him. She'd never seen him so carefree.

This was the right decision.

The church was full of lesser nobles and family banner men. Mostly Marian's, none were related by blood. Guy had his guard and stewards, his sister was not present. Marian knew he had sent her an invitation, but she must have been otherwise engaged, or had not wished to see Guy. Marian had heard through gossip that her future sister-in-law's husband was a brute, and that Guy had married her to him young. But, Guy had been a boy himself and in no position to deny the Lord his wish.

Marian watched Guy's face as she marched closer, the light from the stained glass windows covering his aquiline features. She was not prone to fear, but her heart beat faster than when she had fallen off her horse at age 10, and her stomach fluttered with fear and exhilaration as she felt the stares of the congregation. When she finally reached Guy, he held out his hand, and she knew this was the moment, do or die, and she placed her hand in his.

The ancient priest began the marriage rites, asking if anyone objected to their union. Marian half expected Robin to come running in, bow at the ready to "rescue" her, but he didn't.

They began their vows, Guy saying his strongly yet intimately, never taking his eyes from hers. It felt almost as if they were the only ones in the room, as if he whispered them directly into her ear, their secret. He caressed her hand as he slipped the ring on her finger, and although it was not the custom, he allowed her to give him a ring in return, to which several of his guard sneered. But he didn't seem to care. Finally, the priest announced them man and wife, and Guy removed her veil gently, as if he might damage it. He placed his hand on her cheek, and touched his lips gently but firmly to hers.

That was it, Marian of Knighton no more, now she was Marian of Gisborne, wife of Guy. Marian blew out a sigh of relief as they parted, the pomp was over, and as she and Guy looked at each other she allowed a small quirk of her mouth, which Guy reciprocated, only to be replaced with a frown and a swift step in front of her, hand on his sword, as the church doors burst open to reveal Much, Robin's manservant.

"Lady Marian! Lady Marian the King is an imposter! Lady Marian!"

"Guards!" shouted Guy, beginning to draw his sword, and Marian took action.

"Guy! Wait!" she pleaded, placing her hand on his arm, and emerging from behind him.

He paused looking at her and Marian detected a hint of fear in his eyes, he thought she would abandon him. But still, he turned back to the murmuring crowd and spoke:

"Silence, my Lady wife will speak."

Everyone went silent, except for Much, who shouted "Wife?!" in anguished horror.

"Thank you, Guy" she said, looking meaningfully into his eyes before turning to the intruder. "Much..." she began, walking forward "I am Lady Gisborne now, I have pledged my troth to Sir Guy, and whether the King has returned to England or not is of no consequence. It changes nothing. Now, it's my wedding day, I will have no violence" she looked pointedly at Guy's personal guard, who shuffled under her stern gaze.

"So, your gift to me, will be that you leave this church and you will not return."

Guy approached her from behind and placed a firm hand on her shoulder, his chest pressed into her back and she could feel the fast beating of his heart, and his muscles begin to relax. He had truly been terrified she would leave. Although Guy may have known about Vaisey's deception, she had made her bed and she would lie in it. For the good of the realm.

"You heard my Lady, be gone! I allow you this boon, as I am in good spirits today."

Much looked at them in disbelief, and then ran back the way he came.

The murmurs began again, and Guy leaned down and murmured in her ear.

"Marian..."

"We will talk later, not here."

"Alright" he said, moving beside her and taking her hand, putting it on his arm.

"To Locksley manner for the wedding feast!" he declared, to cheers from the crowd, as they walked through the arches, the common folk threw flower petals over them and hailed the new Lord and Lady Gisborne.

...

As the night progressed, the fluttering in her stomach had returned. The midwife has told her what would happen tonight, and it seemed so strange to think she would be so vulnerable with anyone. She'd seen animals mate of course, she lived surrounded by them, but a man was a completely different animal.

"There will be pain girl" said the sage woman "and a little blood, but far less than you've had every month since you were 12. It'll be uncomfortable the first time, but from what I hear of your buck, you'll soon get over it. The lady's in town say he's a fine specimen who knows what he's doing, so let him lead. You might even come to enjoy it."

Marian found herself extremely bashful, which she never usually allowed. She didn't like to think of the fact that Guy had been with other women. She knew he had of course, Seth was the proof. But all that was done with now, they were married. But still...she couldn't help be nervous. She was used to being in control, and now she was about to suffer the most personal invasion of all.

Marian looked to Guy, who was actually laughing, laughing! At something that one of his guards had said. He looked...light, untroubled, the gloom that generally surrounded him was gone, and Marian could clearly see how handsome he was. He caught her gaze, and smiled at raising her hand and kissing it gently. They had the rest of their lives to sort out their problems, tonight, let it just be about them, a good day. Trouble and Strife could wait.

The hour grew late, and the guests witnessed the blessing of the bed by the priest, which Marian found very awkward, and then they dispersed back to their homes making bawdy comments. The servants lit the fires and candles, and then Guy dismissed them.

"Lady Gisborne will have no need of a maid tonight. No one shall disturb us until we emerge, understood?"

The staff nodded, and then dispersed to their own rooms in the servants quarters in the next building.

She and Guy were now truly alone.

**Author's Note: Tell me what you think, please read & review!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Censored Version)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood**

**Author's Note: Hello all, sorry for the hiatus I have quite a few fictions on the go and not enough time to write them. The relationship between M & G is infantile at the moment, and while they will be consummating their marriage, Marian won't be in love with him and so it's going to be purely physical (but not overly explicit). What Guy feels in this stage of the series is definitely deep attraction and care for Marian, but it isn't true love yet. I don't really think he starts to feel real love for Marian until Season 2 (Please don't send a load of reviews arguing against this view, It's just my opinion). This doesn't mean that love won't develop later on. **

_**ADENDUM: After some negative feedback received over the first version of this chapter, I have edited out the explicit content, as I have come to realise it was unnecessary and harmed the flow and tone of the story. It was an experiment that ultimately didn't fit well with what I'm trying to achieve. Well, we live and learn. **_

**Chapter 2**

Marian stood in the master bedroom, awkwardly aware of the stretching silence between her and Guy. No...he wasn't just "Guy" anymore, he was her _husband_. A breeze rustled the drapes on the window and she shivered, Guy took this as an excuse for action.

"You're cold, I'll make the fire. I can't have my _wife _freezing to death can I?" his usually grim face twitched into a slight smile, as he lifted an eyebrow to show his jest.

Marian tried to focus on anything in the room apart from the bed, which loomed ominously by the wall, its blue drapes parted in welcome, the sheets freshly laundered, smattered with the holy water from the blessing. She turned physically away from it, and instead watched Guy performing the alarmingly domestic task of building the fire. He had hooked his sword belt on an available chair, and his tall lean figure was crouched by the grate, using tinder to create the first sparks of the promised fire. It was something her father would never have done for himself, even years ago when he was healthy, it was "servants work". But Guy had experienced hardship, he could take care of himself, he was a man of action. The flames began to crackle merrily, as if mocking her current predicament.

The light glinted off of Guy's leather jerkin, worn over a crimson vest. The colour underneath had surprised her, when she'd first seen it at the wedding. The leather was quintessentially Guy, indicative of his sombre, professional life as Vaisey's Captain of the guard. But, the red was something new, she couldn't remember ever seeing him wear colour before. It was off-putting to see Guy out of his "uniform", as if seeing him in different attire meant he could be a wholly different person.

Guy put his hands just in front of the hearth, testing the heat, and seemed satisfied. Marian was fixated on the long graceful fingers, calloused from work. The thumb and index finger showed the telltale wear of holding a sword. Guy gracefully uncurled his body and stood to his full height, and Marian suddenly felt tiny compared to him. His height was one that intimidated his enemies, he was a giant compared to average men, compared to Robin...No tonight was about her future, not her past.

Marian didn't know what to do; she'd expected him to fall on her like a ravening beast the moment the servants left. But Guy was doing something unexpected, he was _ignoring_ her. All day he'd been watching her like a predator waiting for the prey to bolt, but right now it was as if she was a shadow on the wall. Marian started backwards as Guy gripped the buckled at the side of his jerkin and undid it, folding the leather over the chair, and then reaching down and in one fluid motion pulling the red undershirt over his head, ruffling his hair in the process. This he flung on the floor, seemingly uncaring, and then he moved over the dresser where a jug of water and two basins awaited him. He began to wash his face, it was a strangely domestic thing to do, and she found that she'd never actually thought of Guy as a _person_. He was apparently not a very neat one.

Marian felt a strange sense of inertia, Guy usually constantly and desperately sought her attention, sometimes to the point of mania and so to be in such an intimate space with him and to be ignored was ...disturbing. She heard the creak of leather, and the clinking of metal, and saw Guy was removing his leather breeches. Marian quickly looked away, both horrified, strangely thrilled, and undoubtedly curious. She braved a glance from the corner of her eye, and let out a breath both in relief and a disappointment to see Guy wore grey linen long johns beneath his breeches. Why was she disappointed? Perhaps because all her life such sights had been forbidden, it wasn't Guy in particular.

Well, if he was going to ignore her, she would follow suit. She would pretend he wasn't here and make her own nightly preparations. Perhaps if she was lucky, they could both successfully ignore each other until the morning. She knew this was a vain wish. She walked over to the basin Guy had left, he was now putting away the clothes he had strewn around, perhaps he was not as untidy as she thought. To her surprise she saw that new water had already been poured into the basin, steaming lightly, and the aroma of lavender was in the air. There was a jar of the oil beside the basin. Guy had prepared her a basin of lavender water? This was an odd thought. Marian glanced over at Guy, who was now repositioning his sword by the chair next to the side of the bed closest to the door. This was always the man's side, so he could protect his lady from any intruders.

Marian spurred herself into action, if he was insistent on ignoring her she would take this chance to change. But there was one problem, the laces of her dress were on her back and she couldn't reach them. She sighed, leaving them and washing her face in the lavender water before trying to let down her hair unsuccessfully. Before Vaisey had cut it her maid had always braided it for her in elaborate styles, now it was just below her shoulders, but the waves had become wild. Usually she let it flow free, but the women of the village had managed to coax and tease it into an elegant hairstyle she was not entirely sure now to undo. She huffed in frustration and saw that someone had placed her hairbrush on the dresser. She grabbed it and made to start hacking at her tresses, when a pale hand gently encircled her wrist.

"Don't" said Guy, taking the brush from her now limp hand. Marian started in surprise; he was standing right behind her. How had she not heard him move? Had marriage already so dulled the senses of the Night-watchman?

"I'll do it, you're tired."

Marian could only nod. Perhaps Guy wanted an excuse to touch her, she suppressed a shiver. But to her surprise, all she felt were nimble fingers gentle teasing out the knots she had created, and un-braiding the elaborate twists. Hair came free and fell to her shoulders. Once he was done Guy ran his fingers through it before taking the brush and gentle pulling it through the length. Marian couldn't help asking:

"How did you know how to do that?"

She turned around to look at Guy who put the brush onto the side looking away from her, pale in the candlelight.

"My mother taught me, so that I might care for my sister."

"You have a sister?"

Guy's eyes glazed like ice over water, as if a memory had clouded his mind.

"My sister Isabella was particular about the company she kept. She insisted on following me wherever I went, escaping her maids before she could even be dressed. So, my mother taught me to prepare her hair and dress for the day, so that she might not be such a ruffian in public. It was not the "done" thing, but my mother was practical. Isabella grew out of it eventually.

Marian couldn't imagine a teenage Guy pandering to the needs of a younger sister. A shadow crossed her thoughts:

"Where is your sister now?"

"Married and living far away from here."

So she wasn't dead. That was just as well, it would have been one more tragedy to add to Guy's list of woes.

Guy brought his hand up to his own hair and ran his fingers through it, as if he was trying to brush something troublesome from his mind.

"Why did you put Lavender oil in the water?"

Guy's hand froze in his dark locks, and Marian was both fascinated and embarrassed to see the smattering of hair in the pit of his arm, it was actually darker than that on his head.

"My mother believed it was soothing. She often had problems sleeping, especially when my father was away. I thought perhaps you might like it. I...I won't do it again."

He looked defeated and let his arm drop and Marian found herself feeling..._guilty_ for upsetting him. He had been trying to be courteous.

"No, I like it. I just...didn't expect it."

It was just a very strange thing to imagine Guy doing. But then, tonight was strange for a number of reasons.

"We have a lot to learn about each other. Don't think I don't know that" said Guy, sitting down on his side of the bed, showing his profile to her. So they were going to talk?

"I suppose we do."

"I know I am not the most agreeable man. I am not..._accustomed _to expressing what I feel. It has never been required of me."

Guy looked up at Marian as she stood before him and his bright blue eyes expressed so much feeling she couldn't look away.

"Tonight may be awkward for you, but if we do not consummate the Sheriff will know. He will no doubt be here tomorrow morning to...check for the _evidence_. If he is not satisfied he would be within his rights to have the marriage annulled and give you to someone else."

Marian flinched as Guy reached out; taking her cold hands in his warm, rough ones with surprising gentleness. Strange, that a killer could have warm hands, and hold hers so gently.

"Tonight we must unite our bodies but I know you value your independence, it is one of the things I admire about you. After tonight I shall not impose your wifely duties upon you until you are more comfortable. We will have the rest of our lives to become accustomed to each other. But it is unavoidable tonight, I will try to make it as pleasurable an experience as possible, but I warn you it often hurts the woman the first time."

Marian stayed silent for a long moment. It was inevitable, they must consummate, and artifice would not do. Marian had considered simply putting blood on the bed sheets, but the midwife had dispelled that theory:

"_Ah girl, making babes is not just flesh, it's fluids. It won't just be blood they check for in the morn'." _

Decision made, Marian returned the squeeze of Guys hand, using the contact to ground her.

"I understand" she said "I married you. I expected we would do this tonight. I just...cannot help feeling anxious; I have never done this before. You'll have to show me what to do."

That last part was a painful pronouncement, to acknowledge her own ignorance and give Guy the power to direct her actions. But marriage was about compromises. Guy knew more in the ways of physical communion, he would have to show her.

Marian saw Guy breathe out in relief and he drew her closer, one of his hands abandoning hers and reaching up to stroke her cheek.

"I _promise_ I'll take care of you."

Afterwards Marian rolled her body to Guy's side, feeling languid, tired, sore but at the same time exhilarated. Guy whispered sweet things in her ear, his arm curling around her waist and holding her to him. Marian let her head rest on his shoulder, and her hand over his heart, feeling the organ beneath beat frantically, and then slow down to a steady rhythm. As their bodies cooled, Marian's reason began to return to her. She had just given herself to Guy, her husband; she could feel the slickness of their union between her legs. There would be the proof they needed in the morning. It had not been the daunting and agonising experience she had expected, Guy was an adept lover, no, love wasn't the word for it. This has been a primal meeting, emotions had not factored into it for Marian, only lust and need. But she found she was not adverse to this communion, Guy had made it pleasurable. She could live with this.

Marian was now truly Lady Gisborne and all would see the proof in the morning, as soon they would have to hang the sheet from the window. She was startled from her thoughts by Guy's voice, softly accompanying his hand which was languidly caressing her hair. The thought occurred to her than she had never seen him so relaxed, so open.

"Are you well Marian?"

She tilted her head up and looked into his blue eyes, filled with concern for her. Guy truly could be a good man, with the right incentive. With every moment Marian was convinced she had made the right decision for herself, and for Nottingham. But only time would tell.

"I am" she said, "and you?"

Guy stroked her hair again and moved his face down, kissing her on the forehead.

"You have made me the happiest man alive. I promise, I won't let you regret marrying me. From this day on I'm yours, forsaking all others.

Marian nodded into his chest, not knowing what to say. Was this Guy's way of saying he would take no mistresses? She knew it wasn't uncommon for men to do that. Although she didn't love Guy, she knew she wouldn't have liked him to be with another woman at the same time.

"We had best get some rest Lady Gisborne" he said jovially, "No doubt the Sheriff will be here in the morning."

So they stripped the sheet, and hung it from the window, replaced the bedcovers and cleansed themselves in preparation for sleep. It was so domestic, so ordinary an action after so strange, thrilling and invasive an experience. Marian allowed Guy to spoon his body around hers, his strong arm around her waist, and felt him drop off to sleep, his breath warm and steady against her neck. The commotion of the day finally caught up with her soon after, and despite herself, she found her eyes drooping, and finally, she drifted off.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it, Season's Greetings, Please Read & Review!**


	3. Chapter 2 (Original Uncensored Version)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood**

**Author's Note: Hello all, for those of you who liked the original Chapter 2, here it is (which is only really 2 paragraphs different from the censored one) . Seems I can't please everyone! **

**WARNING: While I don't think I've been overly explicit, if you're sensitive to material of a sexual nature you might not want to read and stick with the censored chapter 2. **

**Chapter 2**

Marian stood in the master bedroom, awkwardly aware of the stretching silence between her and Guy. No...he wasn't just "Guy" anymore, he was her _husband_. A breeze rustled the drapes on the window and she shivered, Guy took this as an excuse for action.

"You're cold, I'll make the fire. I can't have my _wife _freezing to death can I?" his usually grim face twitched into a slight smile, as he lifted an eyebrow to show his jest.

Marian tried to focus on anything in the room apart from the bed, which loomed ominously by the wall, its blue drapes parted in welcome, the sheets freshly laundered, smattered with the holy water from the blessing. She turned physically away from it, and instead watched Guy performing the alarmingly domestic task of building the fire. He had hooked his sword belt on an available chair, and his tall lean figure was crouched by the grate, using tinder to create the first sparks of the promised fire. It was something her father would never have done for himself, even years ago when he was healthy, it was "servants work". But Guy had experienced hardship, he could take care of himself, he was a man of action. The flames began to crackle merrily, as if mocking her current predicament.

The light glinted off of Guy's leather jerkin, worn over a crimson vest. The colour underneath had surprised her, when she'd first seen it at the wedding. The leather was quintessentially Guy, indicative of his sombre, professional life as Vaisey's Captain of the guard. But, the red was something new, she couldn't remember ever seeing him wear colour before. It was off-putting to see Guy out of his "uniform", as if seeing him in different attire meant he could be a wholly different person.

Guy put his hands just in front of the hearth, testing the heat, and seemed satisfied. Marian was fixated on the long graceful fingers, calloused from work. The thumb and index finger showed the telltale wear of holding a sword. Guy gracefully uncurled his body and stood to his full height, and Marian suddenly felt tiny compared to him. His height was one that intimidated his enemies, he was a giant compared to average men, compared to Robin...No tonight was about her future, not her past.

Marian didn't know what to do; she'd expected him to fall on her like a ravening beast the moment the servants left. But Guy was doing something unexpected, he was _ignoring_ her. All day he'd been watching her like a predator waiting for the prey to bolt, but right now it was as if she was a shadow on the wall. Marian started backwards as Guy gripped the buckled at the side of his jerkin and undid it, folding the leather over the chair, and then reaching down and in one fluid motion pulling the red undershirt over his head, ruffling his hair in the process. This he flung on the floor, seemingly uncaring, and then he moved over the dresser where a jug of water and two basins awaited him. He began to wash his face, it was a strangely domestic thing to do, and she found that she'd never actually thought of Guy as a _person_. He was apparently not a very neat one.

Marian felt a strange sense of inertia, Guy usually constantly and desperately sought her attention, sometimes to the point of mania and so to be in such an intimate space with him and to be ignored was ...disturbing. She heard the creak of leather, and the clinking of metal, and saw Guy was removing his leather breeches. Marian quickly looked away, both horrified, strangely thrilled, and undoubtedly curious. She braved a glance from the corner of her eye, and let out a breath both in relief and a disappointment to see Guy wore grey linen long johns beneath his breeches. Why was she disappointed? Perhaps because all her life such sights had been forbidden, it wasn't Guy in particular.

Well, if he was going to ignore her, she would follow suit. She would pretend he wasn't here and make her own nightly preparations. Perhaps if she was lucky, they could both successfully ignore each other until the morning. She knew this was a vain wish. She walked over to the basin Guy had left, he was now putting away the clothes he had strewn around, perhaps he was not as untidy as she thought. To her surprise she saw that new water had already been poured into the basin, steaming lightly, and the aroma of lavender was in the air. There was a jar of the oil beside the basin. Guy had prepared her a basin of lavender water? This was an odd thought. Marian glanced over at Guy, who was now repositioning his sword by the chair next to the side of the bed closest to the door. This was always the man's side, so he could protect his lady from any intruders.

Marian spurred herself into action, if he was insistent on ignoring her she would take this chance to change. But there was one problem, the laces of her dress were on her back and she couldn't reach them. She sighed, leaving them and washing her face in the lavender water before trying to let down her hair unsuccessfully. Before Vaisey had cut it her maid had always braided it for her in elaborate styles, now it was just below her shoulders, but the waves had become wild. Usually she let it flow free, but the women of the village had managed to coax and tease it into an elegant hairstyle she was not entirely sure now to undo. She huffed in frustration and saw that someone had placed her hairbrush on the dresser. She grabbed it and made to start hacking at her tresses, when a pale hand gently encircled her wrist.

"Don't" said Guy, taking the brush from her now limp hand. Marian started in surprise; he was standing right behind her. How had she not heard him move? Had marriage already so dulled the senses of the Night-watchman?

"I'll do it, you're tired."

Marian could only nod. Perhaps Guy wanted an excuse to touch her, she suppressed a shiver. But to her surprise, all she felt were nimble fingers gentle teasing out the knots she had created, and un-braiding the elaborate twists. Hair came free and fell to her shoulders. Once he was done Guy ran his fingers through it before taking the brush and gentle pulling it through the length. Marian couldn't help asking:

"How did you know how to do that?"

She turned around to look at Guy who put the brush onto the side looking away from her, pale in the candlelight.

"My mother taught me, so that I might care for my sister."

"You have a sister?"

Guy's eyes glazed like ice over water, as if a memory had clouded his mind.

"My sister Isabella was particular about the company she kept. She insisted on following me wherever I went, escaping her maids before she could even be dressed. So, my mother taught me to prepare her hair and dress for the day, so that she might not be such a ruffian in public. It was not the "done" thing, but my mother was practical. Isabella grew out of it eventually.

Marian couldn't imagine a teenage Guy pandering to the needs of a younger sister. A shadow crossed her thoughts:

"Where is your sister now?"

"Married and living far away from here."

So she wasn't dead. That was just as well, it would have been one more tragedy to add to Guy's list of woes.

Guy brought his hand up to his own hair and ran his fingers through it, as if he was trying to brush something troublesome from his mind.

"Why did you put Lavender oil in the water?"

Guy's hand froze in his dark locks, and Marian was both fascinated and embarrassed to see the smattering of hair in the pit of his arm, it was actually darker than that on his head.

"My mother believed it was soothing. She often had problems sleeping, especially when my father was away. I thought perhaps you might like it. I...I won't do it again."

He looked defeated and let his arm drop and Marian found herself feeling..._guilty_ for upsetting him. He had been trying to be courteous.

"No, I like it. I just...didn't expect it."

It was just a very strange thing to imagine Guy doing. But then, tonight was strange for a number of reasons.

"We have a lot to learn about each other. Don't think I don't know that" said Guy, sitting down on his side of the bed, showing his profile to her. So they were going to talk?

"I suppose we do."

"I know I am not the most agreeable man. I am not..._accustomed _to expressing what I feel. It has never been required of me."

Guy looked up at Marian as she stood before him and his bright blue eyes expressed so much feeling she couldn't look away.

"Tonight may be awkward for you, but if we do not consummate the Sheriff will know. He will no doubt be here tomorrow morning to...check for the _evidence_. If he is not satisfied he would be within his rights to have the marriage annulled and give you to someone else."

Marian flinched as Guy reached out; taking her cold hands in his warm, rough ones with surprising gentleness. Strange, that a killer could have warm hands, and hold hers so gently.

"Tonight we must unite our bodies but I know you value your independence, it is one of the things I admire about you. After tonight I shall not impose your wifely duties upon you until you are more comfortable. We will have the rest of our lives to become accustomed to each other. But it is unavoidable tonight, I will try to make it as pleasurable an experience as possible, but I warn you it often hurts the woman the first time."

Marian stayed silent for a long moment. It was inevitable, they must consummate, and artifice would not do. Marian had considered simply putting blood on the bed sheets, but the midwife had dispelled that theory:

"_Ah girl, making babes is not just flesh, it's fluids. It won't just be blood they check for in the morn'." _

Decision made, Marian returned the squeeze of Guys hand, using the contact to ground her.

"I understand" she said "I married you. I expected we would do this tonight. I just...cannot help feeling anxious; I have never done this before. You'll have to show me what to do."

That last part was a painful pronouncement, to acknowledge her own ignorance and give Guy the power to direct her actions. But marriage was about compromises. Guy knew more in the ways of physical communion, he would have to show her.

Marian saw Guy breathe out in relief and he drew her closer, one of his hands abandoning hers and reaching up to stroke her cheek.

"I _promise_ I'll take care of you."

Marian was surprised with Guy's patience, he coaxed her gently, like a frightened animal, letting her get used to his proximity. First, he helped her with the laces of her dress, slowly, gently and deftly releasing them, and helping her shirk out of it, to reveal the chemise underneath. He gently kissed and caressed, revealing inch after inch of pale skin, until she was bare before him, and then he allowed her to do the same, removing the last barrier of cloth between them. Then they were naked, vulnerable in the candlelight, and Guy encouraged her to explore. Out of pure curiosity for the male form, after years of it being forbidden, Marian allowed her hands to trail over the taught muscles of Guy's arms, his chest, and his hard thighs. Marian could not deny her husband's body was very desirable. He allowed her this exploration, and leant against the headboard, with Marian above him, straddling his legs. Gradually, Marian moved closer, allowing Guy hands and lips to worship her, focusing on the sensations his hands and mouth brought to her.

They spent time like this, exploring each other's bodies, and then finally the time came to join them. Guy remained where he was, prone beneath Marian on the bed, and allowed her to set the pace. After so much suspense, and the ministration of Guys fingers between her legs in her most private place, she was finally ready. She took the plunge and united their bodies in one swift movement, freezing at the sudden pain and the uncomfortable feeling of the intrusion. Marian allowed herself an exclamation of pain, and Guy sprung into action, cooing her name, caressing and kissing her, attempting to distract her from the throbbing sting. After several minutes the acute pain began to subside, and Guy reached between them, using his hand to illicit a new, thrilling sensation. Soon Marian's gasps were not of pain, and she felt the uncontrollable urge to move, to heighten this new sensation. With Guy's encouragement, she rocked, the feeling of him moving within her new, terrifying and thrilling, and slowly but surely she became more confident, began touching Guy's hair, bending down and kissing his neck, grabbing onto him. His hands caressed and encouraged, holding her hips as the feeling built until suddenly it spilled over, her body spasmed and Guy roared her name, pulling her down and gripping her tightly as they rode the wave of completion.

Afterwards Marian rolled her body to Guy's side, feeling languid and tired but at the same time exhilarated. Guy whispered sweet things in her ear, his arm curling around her waist and holding her to him. Marian let her head rest on his shoulder, and her hand over his heart, feeling the organ beneath beat frantically, and then slow down to a steady rhythm. As their bodies cooled, Marian's reason began to return to her. She had just given herself to Guy, her husband; she could feel the slickness of their union between her legs. There would be the proof they needed in the morning. It had not been the daunting and agonising experience she had expected, Guy was an adept lover, no, love wasn't the word for it. This has been a primal meeting, emotions had not factored into it for Marian, only lust and need. But she found she was not adverse to this communion, Guy had made it pleasurable. She could live with this.

Marian was now truly Lady Gisborne and all would see the proof in the morning, as soon they would have to hang the sheet from the window. She was startled from her thoughts by Guy's voice, softly accompanying his hand which was languidly caressing her hair. The thought occurred to her than she had never seen him so relaxed, so open.

"Are you well Marian?"

She tilted her head up and looked into his blue eyes, filled with concern for her. Guy truly could be a good man, with the right incentive. With every moment Marian was convinced she had made the right decision for herself, and for Nottingham. But only time would tell.

"I am" she said, "and you?"

Guy stroked her hair again and moved his face down, kissing her on the forehead.

"You have made me the happiest man alive. I promise, I won't let you regret marrying me. From this day on I'm yours, forsaking all others.

Marian nodded into his chest, not knowing what to say. Was this Guy's way of saying he would take no mistresses? She knew it wasn't uncommon for men to do that. Although she didn't love Guy, she knew she wouldn't have liked him to be with another woman at the same time.

"We had best get some rest Lady Gisborne" he said jovially, "No doubt the Sheriff will be here in the morning."

So they stripped the sheet, and hung it from the window, replaced the bedcovers and cleansed themselves in preparation for sleep. It was so domestic, so ordinary an action after so strange, thrilling and invasive an experience. Marian allowed Guy to spoon his body around hers, his strong arm around her waist, and felt him drop off to sleep, his breath warm and steady against her neck. The commotion of the day finally caught up with her soon after, and despite herself, she found her eyes drooping, and finally, she drifted off.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it, Season's Greetings, Please Read & Review!**


End file.
